The introduction of xe2x80x9cfull electronicxe2x80x9d circular knitting machines with differentiated diameters has attracted the knitting industry""s interest since the versatility of these machines allows to produce a wide range of semi-finished tubular items, such as for instance bras, brassieres, pants, dresses, trousers, skirts, teddies, swimsuits, technical items, and more.
From the technical-textile point of view said items are obviously characterized by a high intrinsic elasticity, a peculiar feature of jersey fabric, and therefore it is sometimes difficult, if not impossible, to design manufactured items in general, pants and bras in particular, which can support the concerned anatomic portions satisfactorily. In practice, textile items such as pants and bras, characterized by a general or partial, even graduated, compression, control and support, are normally manufactured with a plurality of traditional woven fabrics or anyway dimensionally highly stable fabrics, the latter being a necessary condition for their commercial success. With usual circular machines for weft knitwear, both linear and circular, it is particularly difficult to introduce and coordinate automatically and selectively parts or areas of highly elastic fabric, such as jersey or products obtained from it, with other zones of dimensionally stable fabric, therefore substantially stiff, having functions of anatomic prop or support as in the case of bras. The possible presence of shoulder straps has little or no relevance, since the pulling or upper support effect is obviously reduced or eliminated by the intrinsic elasticity of the jersey fabric. This manufacturing difficulty makes the production cycle more complex and expensive, since it obliges knitwear manufacturers to introduce, according to the situation, different dimensionally stable fabrics, or further cutting and sewing operations are necessary to this purpose, i.e. additional operations continuously and permanently affecting general production costs.
The present invention aims at reducing to a high extent or at wholly eliminating some of the above-mentioned technical and manufacturing limitations, so as to produce automatically tubular knitwear items without longitudinal seams, suitably shaped, having a sufficient capacity of auto-containment and anatomic support for specific portions, with original economical, technical, aesthetic and commercial purposes.
All this stated, a main aim of the present invention consists in providing a method and apparatus for the production of suitably shaped tubular items, preferably produced with the continuous motion of the needle cylinder, provided with dimensionally more stable fabric areas, structurally and functionally connected to control and support together the concerned anatomic portions.
A further aim consists in providing a method for the production of tubular items, equipped with one or more dimensionally more stable fabric areas, structurally and functionally connected to control and support, also individually, the concerned anatomic portions.
An additional aim consists in providing a method for the production of the above-mentioned tubular items, characterized by fabric areas which are made dimensionally more stable by using and suitably arranging three-dimensional inner frills.
Another main aim consists in providing a method and apparatus for producing tubular items made of at least two concentric layers or fabrics, continuously produced, both connected to at least a commonxe2x80x94also doublexe2x80x94welt, produced both using the dial or other needle bed, and by selecting alternated needles.
An additional aim consists in providing a method and apparatus for producing items such as pants and bras in particular, with areas of dimensionally more stable fabric, structurally connected as a textile frame to create or improve general or specific shaping or anatomic control features.
Further aims will be evident from the description, examples and accompanying drawings, per se or in combination, beyond the final claims.
The above mentioned aims are substantially achieved by a method and apparatus for producing automatically shaped tubular knitwear items with graduated anatomic support and control, and products obtained thereby, according to the appended claims.
The features of the invention and the advantages deriving thereof are more evident thanks to the following non limiting description of embodiments provided by way of examples, which can be advantageously applied to the majority of knitting machines, circular machines in particular.